The subject invention relates to containers and more specifically to inexpensive containers in a large range of sizes and functions having panels with fold lines which enable the containers to be quickly erected from a flat, collapsed state to an erect, stably upright and fillable one without the use of additional materials or implements. Containers of this invention range in size from less than a pint capacity through fifty-gallon receptacles to portable enclosed shelters for humans, animals or equipment storage.